Construction of a new Biomedical Research Building for McLaughlin Research Institute will begin in the Spring of 1992 with an anticipated completion in the Summer of 1993. The space created by this structure will allow the hiring of an additional 4-6 research investigators. Because animal-related studies are, and will continue to be, an essential component of the scientific mission of this Institute, approximately 20% of the floor space and over 25% of construction expense will be devoted to a modern, centralized animal facility within this building. Current animal facilities are overcrowded, lacking several functional components essential in a modern animal facility and are not appropriately equipped to allow the maintenance of disease-free laboratory mice. The current building and operational deficiencies will be corrected by the construction of a new facility and the oversight of a veterinarian experienced in laboratory animal medicine. However, the current caging system does not provide a true cage-level barrier and the heavy cloth cage filters compromise the micro-environment of the cage and make daily observation of the animals difficult. In addition, the cage racks are immobile making frequent sanitation of the units difficult. The mobile, micro-isolator cage system requested on this proposal, coupled with the requested laminar-flow work stations, will provide an effective and proven cage barrier system when used with appropriate techniques. The number of cages requested will also allow a reduction in cage populations and an improvement in the micro-environment of the individual cage. A bedding dump station is also requested to minimize exposure of personnel to allergens and possible contaminants. With procurement of the cage system and completion of the new animal facility, the goal of a high quality program of animal care and use will be attained and accreditation from AAALAC will be sought.